User blog:Gottadome12/The Final Countdown (2)
PokeProblems | Volume 2, Chapter 7 ''' ''COLE. '' Cole was sitting in Shauntal's English Class that afternoon with the rest of the large class. Misaki and Riley were currently standing up presenting the project that they had to do on Romeo and Juliet. Each student was assigned a character in the book, and Misaki and Riley were assigned to do their report on Romeo. "As you can see, Romeo is a very complex character. He not only has to deal with the pressure of being royalty, but also deal with the pressure of being with someone who is family doesn't want him to be with." Misaki said. She was finished with her half, and it was time for Riley's half now. "So, him wanting to do a suicide pact, kind of made sense because of all that," Riley said. They were at the end of their presentation, finishing it up. The class could tell that they were done, and everyone just clapped their hands, like the presentation that they did. Shauntal liked it too and she clapped her hands. "Excellent work, Misaki, and Riley." She said. They walked back to their seats, and it was now time for the next student to present, which was Cole and Khu. She looked at Cole, wanting to see if he was ready. "Cole, it's time for you and Khu to present now." She said. Cole turned around and saw that his friend wasn't at school today, which made him worried. He swallowed his spit, but at the same time, he hoped with Khu not being there, it would mean that he wouldn't have to present. "I'm sorry ma'am, but Khu isn't here…" "Well then...if Khu's not here...then you're just going to have to take a zero on the assignment." Shauntal shrugged. She didn't care about the fact that Khu wasn't there. The project was supposed to be a group project, not a single one. So, they were supposed to work together. Cole sighed and sat back in his seat. "I'll guess, I'll take the zero." Cole looked back at his friend's desk and began wondering where he was at. "Where are you Khu?" He asked. ''"The Final Countdown"'' ''Part Two'' ''Written by: Hello12'' ''Main Cast:'' Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan Classic Gone Retro as Samael Nintendogolfer as Alex Mallinger Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot Martyn as Cole Heartleaf Musicromo as Miya Brunson Mara the Wolf as Mira ''Guest Stars:'' Classic Gone Retro as Jonathan Myan R3dLuv3Singin as Khu's foster dad R3dLuv3Singin as Khu's foster mother R3dLuv3Singin as Yura Minami R3dLuv3Singin as Ryuu Minami ''COLE. '' Cole was on a hunt to try and find out where his friend was as the bell rang and Shauntal's English class was over with. Students began walking out of the classroom, but Cole didn't care about going to his next class. He wanted to try and find out where his friend was at. So, he walked up to Miya and Mira, hoping that the two of them would know where he was at. "Excuse me girls, but do the two of you where Khu is at?" Mira and Miya both shook their heads no. "Haven't seen him." Miya shrugged. Cole sighed. He felt disappointed that his friend wasn't there. "Thanks for letting me know." Cole thanked the girls and turned around. He wanted to find his friend, but he didn't know where exactly to look. "Damn, Khu where are you?" He asked. He needed to find his friend. He reached into his pocket and started texting Khu once again. He had left the boy multiple text messages, wanting to have a conversation with him, but he hasn't replied to any of them. ''ANDERSON.'' Anderson finished grabbing his things and slammed his locker. He had his things stuffed up in a box, ready to take them home. Samael peaks his ex-walking. Samael was sporting a brand-new hairstyle. He dyed his hair black and his hair was a lot longer. Feeling bad about his previous actions and wanting to talk to his ex, he rushed to him and touched him on the shoulder, grabbing his attention. "We need to talk." Anderson's whole demeanor changed. "What are you doing here? I have a restraining order against you." "Look Anderson...I'm sorry and I want you back. I miss you." "Well, you should've thought about that before you put your hands on me." Samael grabs Anderson and looks into his eyes. Anderson tried to avoid eye contact with him. The more he looked into his eyes, the more he thought back to the fun times he had with him. Heck, he even blocked out the painful memories. But quickly remembered them. "I know what I did was wrong. But you need to know that I've changed. I've been going to therapy and-" "Save it! I'm not going to be another stereotype." Anderson walks off and removes his Samael's hands off of his arm. Samael watched him walking off and kept thinking about everything wrong that he did to his ex-boyfriend in horror. ''KHU. '' Khu was lying in bed. His phone wouldn't stop ringing from the constant text messages that Cole was sending him. Ever since finding out that his "foster" parents weren't his real parents, Khu had been pretending to be sick for a while. He didn't want to go to school or even go outside. He hadn't even told his "foster" parents about this information yet. Khu just turns around and turns the phone off. What am I going to do? 'COLE. ' Khu hadn't returned to school on the last day. Cole was getting worried about his friend. He had done everything, text, call and even drove by Khu's house. None of his texts got a reply and he has had no communication with him. Cole felt like something was going on with his friend, or even worse. "God, where are you Khu?" "What about Khu?" Mira asked she stuttered when she was talking to the girl. The two had a class together next so she was nearby and overheard Cole. "Khu hasn't shown up to school and hasn't replied to any of my texts. I'm starting to get worried." Cole replied. Cole sighed. He felt like something bad had happened to his friend. But he didn't want to think any negative thoughts, and shook his head, hoping that they would go away. Mira thought for a moment. "Have you been to his house yet?" She stuttered and even hid her face, because of her shy behavior, that she was trying to hide. Mira only felt comfortable around Miya and Max, and no one else. But that wasn't exactly her fault. Cole shook his head. "No, he never told me his address." Despite being friends for such a long time, he didn't know much about the boy. So, while he was standing there, he thought up of an idea. "Maybe I should break into his house." "That's a terrible idea." Mira stuttered. "Come on, Mira! It makes perfect sense." Cole said. He didn't hear anything that he was saying. He was just wanting to do his own thing and not listening to anyone. "I'll be back." Cole rushes off, leaving Mira. ''ANDERSON.'' Anderson sits down next to Quinten at Sawsbucks. Since the school year was wrapping up, some students didn't have to be at any of the classes. Anderson kept thinking about Samael. He couldn't even finish his milkshake. Anderson sighed. "What's wrong dude?" "Samael came to talk to me today." Quinten got upset quick. Anderson knew how his friends felt about Samael. "That bitch! I'm going to-" "No!" Quinten rolled his eyes in disdain. "You're always taking up for him." "I'm not taking up for him." He replied. He thought back to earlier in the day and remembered the difference in how Samael talked to him now vs. then. "It's just that when I saw him, he seemed different." "Anderson…" Quinten knew exactly where this was going. "Don't go down that route." "I know, I know, and I won't!" He felt embarrassed for thinking like that. "It's just so hard to get over someone that I love." Anderson looked at his phone. He kept staring at a picture of Samael. Quinten smiled and wrapped his arms around Anderson. "Why don't we call a couple of the boys over and have a guy's night. We can both use it!" "I don't know…" "Come on! It'll be fun, plus there will be beer." Anderson sighed. "Fine." Quinten hugs Anderson as a way of cheering him up. Anderson did look a bit down. ''COLE. '' Cole climbed up the tree, which was easy for him to do because of his new slimmed body. Cole peaks through Khu's window and sees that Khu wasn't in his room, which made the boy even more worried. Cole walks down the tree branch. He touches the window and the window begins to open, which means that Khu didn't lock his windows. Which made sense, since he lived in a safe neighborhood. Cole climbs into the window and into the room. Cole was surprised by Khu's room and how many colors there were. But he wasn't surprised by all the band from artists that he's never heard of. Most of the posters were from Japanese bands. Which made sense due to Khu's ethnicity and being able to understand Japanese. "Wow, he has a strange taste in music…" Cole commented. Khu walks back into his room. He was wearing a black tank-top and black and white gym shorts. Khu screams when he sees Cole, which startled the boy. "Why are you at my house?!" He asked. Khu has freaked out that Cole was in his room, without his permission. ''ANDERSON. '' Boys night was going well. Alex, Quinten, Anderson, Chroma, and Ross were all drinking a few beers, watching exciting videos about women, playing video games and eating chips. They were having the time of their lives, just hanging out by themselves. The boys never really had the chance to hang out with one another, due to schoolwork, but they were having a pretty swell time hanging out at Anderson's brother loft. Right now, the boys were having a competition to see who could drink the most beer out of a keg. Ross was up first, but he couldn't hold that much in. As each boy kept going, the guys kept yelling "chug, chug, chug". Last but not least, it was Anderson's turn. But before Anderson could go, his brother walked in, with a distraught look on his face. "Jonathan, you're back…" Anderson got up from the floor and looked at his brother. He hoped that he wasn't about to get in trouble, for underage drinking. He tried to play it off cool. "I thought you had to work…" He mentioned. "Anderson, we need to talk." "Umm...okay…." Anderson said. He noticed that his brother was seemed a little off. "Me and Quinten should get going anyway...we have to be back at 7," Ross said. He and Quinten both grab their things and leave the loft. Chroma and Alex followed suit, leaving Anderson there alone. "What exactly is it you want to talk to me about?" He asked his brother. Anderson felt queasy in the stomach. Giving the way his brother was looking at him, made him think that what his brother wanted to tell him wasn't something that seemed very positive. John makes a cup of coffee before getting ready to speak to his brother. But luckily his brother wasn't too impatient. "Well…" He started. His cup of coffee was finished, and Anderson and his brother sit down on the couch. "There's been a bit of development in our financial situation…" "Our financial situation...what happened?" Anderson was starting to worry about what was going on. John sighed. It was hard for him to talk about what he truly wanted to say. "Look, Anderson. Things haven't been going well since I lost my job due to my addiction. So, I had to file for bankruptcy. We've been losing money and may have to move soon." John dumped all that information on Anderson and Anderson didn't know how to process it. It was a lot for him to take in. Feeling overwhelmed, Anderson got up off the couch and started pacing around. "You mean to tell me that were broke and poor?" "Yes. I made a few bad investments and spent most of my money on drugs. But I've changed Anderson. I promise." Even though Anderson watched his brother struggle for a long time. He just didn't know the right way to respond to this situation. "I'm sorry John, but I have to think about a few things." He grabs his things and goes up to his room, leaving his brother there alone to think about a few things. 'COLE. ' "I came to check up on you!" Cole replied to the boy. He was surprised to see that Khu was alright. Earlier he had thought that something bad had happened to him, but he was glad to see that he was alright. "Why do you care?" Khu asked. This was usually for Khu since he wasn't the best for expressing his emotions. But with everything that had been going on in his life lately he felt like he needed someone to talk to. "Because I'm your friend and you haven't shown up to school in a while." Cole walked up to Khu, hoping that Khu would try and reason with him for the time being. Cole puts his hands on Khu's shoulders and looks him in the eye. "Now tell me what is going on. You can trust me!" Khu sighed. He felt like he should finally tell someone about what was going on with him. He turned around and sat down on his bed. It was hard for him to say this, but he felt like was ready. "You remember that night during the Winter Formal when those people told me that I was their son?" "Yes?" Cole replied. It was about two months ago, so he didn't exactly know if he knew the full details. "Well, I think that I was kidnapped when I was a child," Khu admitted. It was a lot for him to finally do that, after everything that happened. But he was glad to get that off of his chest. Cole didn't know how to respond to that. Cole sits down on the bed next to his friend and looks at him. He then turns around, hoping to see if his friend was okay. But there was something that Cole thought was the right thing to do. "If you felt like you were kidnapped, you should tell someone…" He suggested. "I don't know..." Khu struggled. He gets up out of his seat and turns to look at the window. He grew a bond with these people. They raised him since he was a child. "These people are my family...I can't just betray them like that." Cole walked over towards Khu. He didn't agree with what his friend was saying, because he knew that this situation wasn't the right thing. "Khu, these people kidnapped you and took away your happiness. I think it's the right thing to do…" Khu thought about what his friend was saying and finally realized that he was right after doing some much-needed soul-searching. "You're right," Khu said. Khu reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He began dialing the number to the police station. "I would like to report a kidnapping…" Khu said. ''ANDERSON.'' Anderson had a lot on his mind that night. He had been crying and crying. Anderson grabs his phone and starts scrolling down his contacts. He sees that he still had Samael's number on his phone and decides to call him. "Hello?" Samael asked. "Anderson is that you?" Anderson didn't say anything at all and instead try to think of how he was going to say something. But instead, he thought of something simple. "Hey." For the first time today, Anderson smiled. Hearing Samael's voice did something to him, but he didn't know what the feeling was. ''KHU. '' Khu had done a lot of talking to the police about everything that had happened to him back at the Police Station with Cole standing by his side. He had a lot of evidence to support his case and the Police decided to act. Multiple police officers burst into Khu's house and start searching for the place. "What are you doing?" Yura Minami, who was a hard worker asked. The police officers grab Yura by the arm and slap handcuffs on her. She was confused not knowing what was going on and she began crying out for her husband. "Ryuu!" Ryuu rushes downstairs, after hearing the cries from his wife's voice. "What in the hell is going on?" The educated man asked. But police officer slaps handcuffs on the man. "Ryu Minami, you are charged with felony kidnapping." The bald police officer said. Ryu was confused. But deep down, he knew what was going on. The police officers take both Ryuu and Yura out of the house, as they start to protest. Yura was crying and Ryuu was angry. "What is going on?" "Babe are we going to be alright?" A worried Yura asked. "Don't worry about it." Yura and Ryuu were still being dragged by the police officers. They passed by Khu and Khu looks at them with a sad look on his face with tears rolling down on his eyes, which was a rare thing to happen. Yura looked at him with an angry look at this. "Son help us!" Ryuu begged Khu but Khu didn't listen. The police officers put the husband and wife into the back of the car, while Khu stood there silent. ''ANDERSON.''' Someone knocks on Samael's door. "Who is it?" Samael comes to the door and he sees Anderson on the other side. "You came…" Samael was very happy. Both Anderson and Samael stood there for a few seconds and smiled. They were sharing a very intense moment of reciliation. Anderson and Samael didn't say anything and instead they just making out. The making out got hot and heavy as they both started taking off their shirts and headed to Samael's bedroom. '''COLE. ' The police where searing Khu's kidnapper's house, searching to see if they could find more evidence. Khu was sitting down at the curb of the sidewalk, trying to put together all the pieces of what had just happened to him. That night had been a busy night for the boy, but he felt like things were going to get better. Cole sees his friend sitting down on the curb and sits down next to him, holding a water bottle in his hand. "Need a drink?" He asked. Cole laughed, but Khu didn't laugh. Which was standard behavior for the two of them. Khu grabs the water bottle, opens it up and takes a drink. He swallows the water and wipes his lips off. "Yes, I do." He said. Khu and Cole hug each other. Cole was curious about everything that has happened to him. But Khu had something that he wanted to get off his chest. "You know? I don't remember anything at all from when I was a child...that's the funny part." Khu admitted. Cole was about to say something until he saw his "real" mother and father walk up to him. His "real" mother runs up to him as Khu and Cole get up. She hugs Khu, but Khu didn't know what to say. His birth father hugs him too. "I'm so glad to finally have you back!" His mother said. "I'm glad to have you back too...mother and father!" Khu smiled. He hadn't smiled in a long time. There was something about the hug from this woman, that felt familiar but strange. He couldn't remember anything about his birth mother and father, but at the same time, it felt like he knew them, and it was just from that one simple hug. Khu hugs her back and the two began crying. Things may have been bumpy at first, but things were going to get better. Category:Blog posts